Warren Graham
Warren Daniel Graham '(born November 20, 1996) is a student at Blackwell Academy. He is good friends with Max and has a crush on her. Personality Warren is a stereotypical science nerd who "knows to be invisible", and loves old and obscure movies and anime. He is a good friend, as he's always friendly and protective over Max. He has a kind and sensitive nature and is highly interested in Max. Although normally he's the one who would get beaten up, he takes the courage to defend Max against Nathan. Biography The following is what Max wrote about Warren in her journal: ''"I knew if I gave Warren my phone he would blow it up for "science". He wants his flash drive back after letting me borrow it for less than a week. He told me to watch everything because he has tons of cool TV shows and films on there. Thank Gawd it wasn't porn. He loves science. He loves science but he really understands art and appreciates great photography. Even though he says he loves my pictures, I can't tell if he's just being nice. Warren is a geek but he definitely lets you know where he stands, I don't think he would ever lie to me. It feels good to have at least one strong ally the same age here... And he makes me smile." Background Warren was born and probably grew up in Arcadia Bay. 16-year-old, he is probably the youngest student at Blackwell Academy and stands out with excellent scientific knowledge and an GPA of 4.0, therefore is considered an exemplary gifted student by Principal Wells. It can be assumed that he has advanced a few grades due to his academic abilities. Episode One - "Chrysalis" In this first episode, one of Max's first objectives is to return Warren's Flash-Drive. After rescuing it from Dana's room, the two girls talk about how Warren blatantly likes Max. It seems that Max is aware of his advances. She does however, suggest that Brooke would be perfect for him due to her similar interests in science. Warren approaches Max with a hug, which she denies, as she hands him back his flash-drive. The humourous moment ends and the two talk about the various films on the USB. They are interrupted by Nathan Prescott, and an argument breaks out. Warren intervenes, but Nathan headbutts him to the ground. As Max escapes in Chloe's truck, Warren distracts Nathan, getting beat up in the process. He later sends Max a text with a photo of him with a black eye saying she owes him one. At the end of the episode, Warren can be seen in the Science Lab with a camera during the snow-storm. Episode Two - "Out of Time" At the beginning of the episode, Warren makes a small appearance outside the Blackwell dorms before Max moves from her room. If you look out the window towards the corner of the campus, you can see him peek around the corner to see if she is awake yet. Warren interrupts Max as she leaves the campus for the Two Whales Diner to meet Chloe. They have a conversation about Chloe and Nathan, Warren asking how she knows Chloe and why Nathan is after her. He then asks her to go on a date and see a Planet of the Apes movie marathon at a drive-in. Max can choose to accept or decline. Later that day, Warren sends Max a text asking her to meet him at the Science Lab. Max can go to the Science Lab and help him with his chemistry experiment. If Max helps him correctly, she can boost Warren's grade later in the week. Right before Mr. Jefferson's class begins, Warren walks up to Max to talk to her about Kate. When Kate attempts suicide, he runs to the Prescott Dormitory. Deeply shocked, he comforts Alyssa while Max is trying to save Kate. At the end of the episode, Max and Warren are seen together discussing the day's events. They are both shocked when they see the eclipse. Warren mentions that he would know if any eclipse was predicted to occur, and this eclipse seems to defy all conventional logic. When Warren sees that Max is feeling cold from the abrupt change in temperature due to the eclipse, he moves closer to Max to keep her warm. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Max calls Warren and asks him for instruction on how to build a pipe bomb. Depending on whether the player chose to accept his invitation to "Go Ape" or not, they have a short conversation based on the answer. Warren then texts her the materials she needs to build the pipe bomb. Max uses the pipe bomb to blow open the door into Principal Wells's office. Rewinding to remove the damage, Max unlocks the office door. After letting Chloe enter the office, Max discards all the materials for the pipe bomb in a waste bin inside the office. Max also texts Warren, jokingly saying that she only wanted to test his scientific knowledge and expertise regarding the pipe bomb. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Warren takes a more prominent role in this episode. After Max collects evidence from Nathan's room in the male section of the Prescott Dormitory, Nathan confronts her and Chloe at the exit. Max and Chloe are pushed around by Nathan, and Warren appears to intervene. He headbutts Nathan to the floor after the fight breaks out between them. When Nathan tries to counter by pulling the gun from his pocket, Warren kicks the gun out of his hand and starts beating up Nathan. If Max intervenes=If Max intervenes, she breaks up the fight and Warren leaves Nathan alone. He gets up, collects his gun and warns that his father is on his way to the dormitory, and that they won't get away with treating him poorly. He heads back to his dorm room in tact. This results in his jacket being present later in the Dark Room. |-|If Max doesn't intervene=Warren violently beats Nathan up , kicking him in the stomach. Chloe collects the fallen gun and the girls leave the dorm with Warren as Nathan writhes on the ground in pain. Afterwards he can be heard saying things like "Everybody hates me... Everybody". He is clearly too injured to get up. This results in his jacket not being in the Dark Room later in the episode. Chloe believes Nathan is responsible for the death of Rachel Amber, and heads to the "End of the World" Vortex Club Party with Max. The two encounter Warren outside who states he wanted to feel like a normal student after everything that happened this week. Warren is clearly drunk despite only having half a beer; it is possible his drink was spiked in order to prevent him from aiding Chloe and Max from that point onwards. Max takes a picture with Warren "for prosperity", and the two girls enter the party. It is highly likely that this photo will be one which Max rewinds to when she can use her rewind powers again. The window is clear; stopping Chloe from entering the party, already knowing Nathan isn't there. This will prevent Max from being able to warn Victoria, however, so she will still be at risk regardless of the player's earlier decisions to warn or fight with her. There was no indication of whether Max has the photo herself, or whether Warren still has it - it never shows either of them pocketing it, as is usually done with Max's photographs. This could mean Max will need to escape the Dark Room and find Warren before she can right the situation. This is a dangerous move, considering that Jefferson and Nathan are aware of her close relationship with her friend. Alternative Timeline In the alternate timeline, Warren takes little notice of Max, and is clearly in a relationship with Stella. We have no knowledge of how they ended up together, although it makes some sense considering their shared interest in academics. Relationships Friends * Max Caulfield - Warren and Max continue to be close friends, regardless of player choices. Their shared interests and positions as nerds in the Blackwell social society give them the basis for a strong friendship. It is sometimes strained when Warren presses with his romantic interest in Max, though the player can choose whether or not to support them (such as by accepting his invitation to go to the movies). * Brooke Scott - Although Brooke is clearly interested in Warren romantically, the two have a friendship in the meantime. Warren sees her as the first person to talk to after Max, as he will either tell her about the drive in (either asking her, or bragging that Max agreed). * Chloe Price - Although Warren and Chloe don't seem to have met, Chloe texts him regarding Max and the two seem to get on well, Chloe also admires the fact that Warren headbutted Nathan and highly praises him for that. Enemies * Nathan Prescott - Due to Nathan's antagonism against Max, and the reprehensible nature of Nathan's activities, Warren considers him an enemy. Warren puts himself between Nathan and Max in the parking lot, getting a black eye as a result. Later on, when Nathan is about to attack Max in the male dormitory, Warren again puts himself between them. Warren head-butts Nathan to the floor, causing Nathan to pull out a gun and levy a death threat against Warren, Max, and Chloe. Warren kicks the gun out of Nathan's hand, and (if the player chooses not to intervene) proceeds to severely beat Nathan with his fists. Love Interests * Max Caulfield ('''Determinant) - Warren has an affection for Max, and on occasion presses his romantic interest in her. The player gets to choose whether or not to encourage these, such as by accepting Warren's invitation to the movies. * Brooke Scott (Determinant) - They seem to often hang out together and share the same affection for science. If the player rejects Warren's invitation to go to the movies, Warren asks Brooke instead. If the player accepts Warren's invitation, Brooke will appear noticeably jealous of Max. * Stella Hill - In the Alternative Timeline, Stella and Warren appear to be in a relationship. Spirit Animal and Symbolism The animal connected to Warren the most is the cat. Inconsistencies * Warren's age is listed as 16 on his Blackwell Student Record, but the high school is specifically for seniors. The records are known to be unreliable, but there is the possibility that he has advanced a few grades due to his academic abilities. Trivia *His room in the Boys' Dormitory is Room 109. *Warren's science homework folder is called "Weird Science - Homework", a reference to the film Weird Science. *Adding to his nerdy status, Warren clearly plays World of Warcraft. In Episode Three, over the phone, Max advises him to "bubble-hearth", a term which refers to a paladin shielding themselves before using their Hearthstone to teleport to safety. Max also texts him back with "Kek", meaning "Lol" in Orcish. *Warren's flash drive has pirated films and television shows. These include Doctor Who, The X-Files, Full Metal Alchemist, Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!, Tetsuo, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World, Cannibal Holocaust, Beneath the Valley of the Ultra-Vixens, and NEKRomantik. *The license plate on Warren's car is "THXFLS", which is a reference to The X-Files.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Alive Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters Category:Alternative Timeline Characters Category:Episode Five: Polarized Characters